


Beast Within

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abyss of Inksanity, Flirting, M/M, Norman has a human head in this au., Rough Sex, fighting leading to banging, wally is overly cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: There is alot of tension in the studio after so many years.  Especially between team Angel and Team Demon. There are many ways of releasing said tension including beating it out of each other and sometimes that could lead to other things.
Relationships: Wally Franks/Norman Polk
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Kudos: 7





	Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of Wally and Norman and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.
> 
> Norman in this au is based on the imagination of Saedukai

He still had no idea how Norman was able to find him. With a quick dodge he barely missed the left hook that slammed into the wall just behind him. The attacker letting out a sharp grunt as he pulled it out of the wood. 

He had been so careful, he had slipped through the overhead pipes and he shouldn’t have been found. Twisting to the right, he dipped below the others next swing and using the momentum, swung his broom staff and hit Norman in the gut. Knocking him off balance just enough for Wally to leap back and lifted the broom above his head. 

He had landed right on top of the cursed machine. He had found some of Thomas’ old tools and decided that if he was able to just dismantle the foul thing, that he would have been able to make some kind of impact. He didn’t get very far. He aimed his swing for Norman’s head, but a swift punch to his stomach knocked him against the machine, knocking his breathe from his lungs. He didn’t expect the other to have recovered that quickly. 

“I see… so yuh do know how tuh fight eh Norman?” He let out a broken chuckle, as the man stood, lifting his arms up in the defense position. “Boxing huh?” Wally smirked as he tossed his staff towards the door. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, he lifted up his own arms. 

“Well come at me.” His lips carved into a deep smirk, feeling a thrill as Norman charged at him. The other was good, he had to admit. Each blow held power and he could feel it in his arms. Even though the other had the height advantage, he had his experience and speed. Ducking quickly he swung his leg out, connecting it to the other lower rib. 

Wow, the other was solid. The sheer muscle he felt almost threw him off guard, but was able to pull back quickly as the other sent another burrage of hits against him. With fleet of foot he was able to dodge a good number, feeling the other start to slow down the barrage. Wally dipped below him, hooking his foot into his legs. Kicking him out from under him, he slammed his fist into Norman’s stomach. Knocking him back and taking his breathe from his lungs. He hit the wall. His defenses wide open, Wally turned his body creating a roundhouse kick that connected to his face.

Blood spilling and teeth knocking, Norman swerved, trying to find his balance again as Wally went attack after attack. Pound after pound connected to his flesh, pain throbbing through him, adrenaline spiking as Norman stomped his legs to the ground, staring Wally down. 

The sudden flash of bright light blinded Wally as he stumbled back, it burned as all he saw was white and all he felt was pain as his head was knocked to the side by what felt like solid brick. Quickly, he held up his arms in what little defense he could, squeezing his eye tight in hopes of bringing his sight back. 

What little he could see were bright dots that clogged his vision. Fists flying towards him as he had little time to react. His arms were getting sore as he ducked and swerved getting his footing back as well his sight. Gritting his teeth as he bit through the pain, he found a breach in the other’s defenses. 

Leaping up onto the machine that blocked him, he jumped and tried to land a solid kick towards Norman’s head. But instead of impact , the other ducked out of the way just in time, forcing Wally to the floor. His footing slipping and wavering. Leaving Norman just enough time to slam his fist to Wally’s jaw. 

A loud crack filled the air as Wally hit the ground hard. Norman taking the opportunity to pin him down, sitting on his stomach and brought down punch after punch. A few connecting before Wally’s instincts came back enough to curl himself up. His body shaking as the impact was overpowering. His mind racing as he tried to figure out how to get out of this. He clearly underestimated the other. He was more powerful than he thought. It was such a rookie mistake. He was cursing himself out as each blow made his mind more cloudy until finally, realization snapped. 

In a swift motion he raised his knee and slammed it into the other. Making a direct connection to his most vulnerable parts, the shock caused Norman to curl and roll off Wally. Strangled whimpers leaving his lips as he shuddered. Grasping onto himself trying to soothe the pain that throbbed. 

Wally, free from the pain, tried to twist his abused body to his hands and knees. Red hot burning pain shooting through him as he tried to move. His body was stiff, trying to recognize the feeling of being able to move, of not needing to be in a protective state. He had to leave. He was at too much a disadvantage, re planning the attack was his only option. With his eye to the door, his uneasy limbs shook as he tried to stand.

A strong grip grabbed him from behind his neck, slamming him back onto the floor. His nose cracking from the force, blood rushing through, making him taste iron. With his left eye missing all he could hear was Norman’s heavy breathing. His teeth gritting as he felt nails dig into the flesh of his neck. He tried to kick his legs from out and under him to get some leverage. 

A disgruntled growl signalled the other man’s displeasure, lifting Wally up again before slamming him down. Another rush of blood spilling onto the floor as it drained from his broken nose. His mind starting to fog from the pain, sensations dulled, but he could feel his lower body being tugged at. A sudden chill hitting his lower abdomen when he realized what was happening. 

“N-norman wh-” A deep bite cut into the flesh of his shoulder. His body trembling as he felt Norman put his weight on top of him, pinning him down further. The other’s free hand reaching around him, grasping his manhood. 

“That hurt.” he growled into Wally’s ear, sliding his tongue around the shell before biting onto the ear lobe. Making the smaller man moan, his heart was pounding as the adrenaline rushed through him, Norman’s hand removing its grip on his neck and into his hair. Leaving room for his mouth as he kissed and bit down hard. Wally’s body thrashing and moaning as he bucked back up against him. 

Wally tried to make sense of the situation, it was not normal for the man to act this way. His body pulled back against him, being fondled so roughly. His grip was almost too tight around him as he stroked. He could feel himself pulsing with this treatment, his body growing with need and he couldn’t understand. Everything he knew about the other, even if it was only very minimal. But this behavior-

A scream was ripped from him as a finger found its way inside him. The sudden intrusion overtaking his thoughts as he pressed further against Norman, letting out heavy breathes. The taste of iron spilling into his mouth as his head tipped back. He could swear he could feel Norman smirk against him. Lifting Wally up onto his lap as the fingering went deep and fast. His lips never leaving skin as he pulled away from from his hair and member. Gripping onto his turtleneck and starting to pull, ripping the fabric out of sheer force. 

The tugs against his body made his heart pound harder. No one was able to do that to him before and it was sending his mind reeling. “Nhhh!~” Wally moaned as the other rubbed one of his nipples. Rolling it between two fingers and pulled. Teasing the sensitive nub, as the projectionist seemed to enjoying the quaking that followed. Wally’s arms reached back, grasping onto Norman’s hair and pulled him forward. 

His face was such a deep red it almost matched his hair, his voice more like a whisper trying to capture what little breathe he still had. “You could have just asked.” He panted leaning back, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Moaning out as the other bit down onto his lower lip, sucking on it. Trembling as the man growled, the glow from his eyes growing brighter before he was pulled away from Norman and forced him back onto the ground. The torn clothes ripped completely off his body and thrown to the side like the garbage it was. 

“No moving, no talking. That’s our rule remember?” Norman let out a purr, forcing two more fingers into Wally. Curling them deep inside him, making Wally jump and crying out. His toes curling as Norman thrusted them faster inside him. ‘At least he was kind enough to prepare me.’ Wally thought. Feeling drool leave his lips as his head was pressed deeper into the wood.

He felt his cheeks heat up as Normans hips bucked against him. An obvious erection going between his thighs as the man was too eager. “Close your legs tighter.” Norman ordered, his fingers slamming into Wally’s ball of nerves. Making him scream as he did as he asked, clasping his thighs around him, Norman moaned in appreciation, his thrusts between the walls of flesh quickened. 

The thrusts brushed against Wally’s own raging erection, his flesh trembling and moans filling up the empty room as the slapping of flesh upon flesh echoed. Filling up both their ears, bringing both of them closer to what they wanted. Wally could barely take it, the constant friction and the pounding of the fingers inside him. His teeth were so deep into the flesh of his lips, he was bleeding. Not wanting to make an accidental noise as he learned from the last time they were together. 

A whimper left him as Norman pulled out his fingers from inside and slapped his rump. “Lift your hips up.” Norman said, grasping onto Wally’s hair, pulling him back to his hands and knees. Thighs releasing his erection from their grasp, Wally’s organ twitching with need as he left him. 

Wally was starting to feel woozy, blood loss and lust was making his mind slip. Norman’s hard body curling around his back, feeling him buck against him until finally sliding inside him with a thrust. Wally moaning with a shudder, feeling himself get fuller with each stroke of the hips. Norman was so big. Maybe even bigger than before, as with each thrust made his body jolt out all the more. 

“ N-norman.” he gasped as he bucked back against him, meeting thrust with thrust. The rhythmic slapping of flesh heavy in their ears, keeping in time with moans and grunts. The taste of iron in his mouth only made him even hotter. Wally’s bruised arms were quaking as he was having difficulty keeping himself up. 

As if sensing this, Norman’s strong grip held his body closer. Never stopping the assault of kisses to his back. His mouth finding the back of Wally’s neck again and bit down. Retching a prized cry from the smaller man who could only writhe like a bitch in heat. 

Biting down deeper, he pulled back, making Wally arch against him. Sweet whimpers of pain and pleasure escaping with each suck and nip. The rule of silence forgotten as Wally whispered Norman’s name over and over, relinquishing his body over to him. Not that he had a choice. 

His stomach was twisting as liquid fire pooled into his stomach. His climax was getting closer and his voice was getting louder. Unashamed of the possibility of being heard by any creature, and from how Norman pounded into him harder, he didn’t care either. 

“I-im cumming.” he gasped out, “N-norman, please, d-don’t stop.” Begging with pleasured whimpers, turning to a sharp cry as he was punished with a sharp bite to his shoulder. Bucking back against him when finally he couldn’t take it any longer. His body arching and muscles flexing deep inside him as he cummed hard onto the floor. His climax surging through his body as he could only hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

The pleasure kept riding through him as Norman didn’t stop moving, Wally was his willing sex toy after all. Not that he minded as his oversensitive body twisted and clenched around the pulsing member deep inside him. Pounding away into his trembling body as his strong arms held him down tight. Keeping him in place as finally with final deep thrusts, a rush of heat pooled into Wally’s used body. Norman curled around him tighter, making it impossible to get away, as deep thrusts pushed the cum deeper inside, splurts covering his insides. 

They held onto each other like this, in an afterglow cocoon as Norman kissed Wally’s neck with ghost like kisses. Whatever had gotten ahold of him before, now tamed. Soft moans leaving Wally’s lips as he rested his hands upon the arms still around his waist. The feeling of being protected despite what happened settled around him, letting him do as he wanted with each stroke of fingers on his stomach and absent minded thrust he made inside him. 

It seemed like an eternity when the grip loosened around him as he was able to turn around to face Norman. The events replaying in his mind as his hands gently cupped Norman’s face. His olive skin was so flushed and eyes diverted, refusing to even look at him as Wally gazed upon him. He never would have guessed that this quiet man actually had such a beast inside him. 

It only made him fall for him even harder. 

Leaning forward, he captured his lips in a slow gentle kiss. Norman not responding at first, only allowing it to happen as Wally broke the kiss and met his lips again and again. Finally breaking down his walls, his hands grasped onto Wally’s fiery locks and brought him closer. Meeting kiss with kiss, their bodies cooling from the sexual high when they finally pulled back. Wally finding an unreadable expression hidden in Norman’s bright eyes as he smiled up towards the man. 

“If dis happens each time.” Wally purred, his thumb stroking Norman’s cheek. “I wouldn’t mind fighting yuh mah often Norman.” His smile growing wider when he received a small nod in response. The man turning his head and kissing his bruised bleeding hand.


End file.
